falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Филлис Дейли
— внук |Квесты = Расспросить Филлис насчёт смерти Сэмюэля |SPECIAL = |Производ. хар-ки = ОЗ: 200 |Уровень = 6 |Файл диалога = |Актёр = |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = PhyllisDaily |Дополнительно = }} Филлис Дейли ( ) — персонаж Fallout 4. Описание Филлис вместе со своей дочерью и внуком Сэмюэлем жили в Содружестве. После смерти дочери, для того чтобы прокормить внука и себя, ей пришлось устроится работать на ферме. Однажды ночью она дежурила на наблюдательной вышке около кукурузного поля. Шёл сильный дождь и Филлис увидела в поле фонарь. Должно быть, рейдеры среди кукурузы — показалось ей. Она выстрелила в цель, но когда добежала до места, ужаснулась, увидев, что на земле истекает кровью её внук Сэмюэль. Когда другие поселенцы услышали выстрел, они прибежали на звук выстрела в поле. Позже они сказали ей, что там не было никаких чужаков. Только Филлис и её мертвый внук, рейдеров и стрелков не было замечено. После содеянного Филлис начались снится кошмары. Однажды один из обитателей фермы Уэс пытался было разбудить её, когда ей снился кошмар. Сама не зная как, Филлис приставила пушку к его горлу. Прежде чем она смогла натворить бед, другие поселенцы её обезвредили. После этого случая Филлис пришлось уйти с фермы. Полагая, что она убила Сэмюэля, Филлис приходит к выводу, что она должна быть синтом, контролируемым Институтом, и что она потеряла контроль, потому что ей был дан приказ убить. Она полагает, что в любой момент Институт может заставить её снова убить и решила запереть себя ради безопасности всех остальных. Однажды она пыталась покончить с собой в реке, но её тело само выбралось на берег. Филлис посчитала это дополнительным доказательством того, что она синт. В 2287 году Выживший может обнаружить Филлис Дейли на первом этаже главного здания на причале «Эгрет-турс». Инвентарь * Модификация генерируется случайным образом ** Количество генерируется случайным образом *** Тип генерируется случайным образом Квесты «''Расспросить Филлис насчёт смерти Сэмюэля» • Филлис попытается выгнать Выжившего, утверждая что она синт и может причинить людям боль не по своей воле. Просмотрев записи в терминале или поговорив с ней (при развитой харизме) можно узнать о её умершей дочери и внуке, который был по случайности убит ею же во время ночного дежурства на ферме. Её можно: 1) убедить покинуть Содружество и начать сначала, 2) к минитменам, 3) сказать ей, что она справится с этим, 4) предложить ей помогать другим людям, 5) оправить её в Альянс или 6) просто убить, после чего открывается доступ к мастерской. Заметки * Когда-то Филлис подвергалась тестированию учёных Комплекса. Поскольку последними предполагалось, что вопрос о бейсболе должен быть психологическим триггером, на котором можно выявить несовершенство поведения и памяти синтов, Филлис задавали вопрос о нём неоднократно. Тем не менее, ожидая от Комплекса помощи, Филлис посчитала, что учёные сами не до конца знают, чем занимаются и что они не могут с достоверностью определить, что она является синтомЗаписка от Филлис. * Поскольку после её смерти в инвентаре не появляется деталь синта, а её записи в терминале раскрывают, что она страдала от жестоких кошмаров в течение длительного времени, предполагается, что Филлис просто задремала на вахте у поля и случайно застрелила своего внука. Убеждение, что она является синтом, было защитным психологическим механизмом интроекции или проекции для Филлис, позволявшее ей не чувствовать ответственность за свой поступок. * После первого разговора с Филлис Выживший у Джастина Айо или Аланы Секорд из Бюро Робоконтроля в Институте про эту женщину. Оба ответят, что Филлис не синт, а просто тронулась умом и нужно послать для её ликвидации охотника«''Ugh, again? Probably nothing, but we can never be too careful I guess. I’ll send a Courser for clean upe».«''Well the surface is a pretty harsh place, she may have just cracked a bit, poor thing. But we’ll send a Courser to make sure. Thanks for letting us know. Here, have this for your trouble''».. * После первого разговора с Филлис Выживший у Дездемоны из Подземки про Филлис. Дездемона ответит, что Филлис в их списках сбежавших синтов нет, но нужно отправить к ней агента — может, удастся ей помочь«''Hm… doesn’t sound like anyone from our lists, but we’ll send an agent to see if we can help her''».. * В зависимости от выбора Выжившего при окончания квеста, после ухода Филлис в доме на столе можно будет обнаружить одно из соответствующих писем от Филлис. Появление Примечания en:Phyllis Daily de:Phyllis Daily uk:Філліс Дейлі Категория:Персонажи Fallout 4 Категория:Обитатели Содружества Категория:Фермеры Категория:Люди